Cambaleante
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: "Estar com Bella era como estar perdido e ser encontrado. Você sempre estava cambaleante no escuro, mas pelo menos você estava em movimento." UA.


**N/A: Essa história foi baseada na música Wings, da Birdy. Eu recomendo _fortemente_ que vocês a ouçam porque ela é incrível. Eu escrevi Interlúdio e fiquei descontente com a fanfic e decidi que precisava escrever outra coisa. Acabei aqui. Essa ainda não é a minha fanfic preferida, mas espero que vocês gostem. Eu sempre espero, na verdade. Deixem-me saber o que vocês pensam sobre a história, por favor.**

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas o enredo sim. Cópia total ou parcial dele é plágio.

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella.

**Censura:** K — Livre.

* * *

_Narrado por Edward Masen._

Eu sei o que as pessoas dizem sobre amor. A maioria sempre justifica a intensidade de seu sentimento com um "eu a amei desde o segundo em que coloquei meus olhos nela". Mas se eu dissesse isso, eu estaria mentindo. Eu não amava as coisas assim que as via pela primeira vez, e com ela não seria diferente. Eu a vi, eu a achei bonita e foi só. Não houve borboletas no meu estômago, eu não senti meu coração batendo mais rápido ou me perdi no sorriso dela de primeira.

Inclusive agora eu ainda me sentia um pouco inseguro por permanecer encantado por ela.

Ela era criativa, inteligente, engraçada, um pouco tímida e maravilhosa. Ela nunca seria apenas bonita. Ela nunca se resumiria a essas seis letras. Bella era como qualquer garota que eu conheci, até que ela finalmente me conquistou.

Eu não podia dizer como isso tinha acontecido. Ela era meio maluca e tinha um ar meio avoado, sempre distraída demais para se importar com o que as outras pessoas pensavam dela. Isabella Swan era talentosa. Eu podia ver o futuro brilhante que Bella tinha a sua frente — ela só precisava ter um pouco mais de fé em si mesma. Tudo o que ela precisava era ter um pouco mais de autoconfiança e tudo ficaria bem. Eu já tinha falado com ela sobre isso — sua autoestima era horrível e isso não estava okay. Ela era uma mulher incrível e _não_ merecia enxergar algo menos que isso ao se olhar no espelho.

Eu a amei inclusive porque ela era tudo o que eu nunca poderia ser.

Eu era calmo, estável, equilibrado, previsível. Sólido como uma pedra. Bella era aventureira; ela odiava a rotinha e amava o ritmo louco e caótico da vida. Imprevisível como uma chama. Eu era a terra e ela era o fogo. Ela precisava de oxigênio; o ar a alimentava enquanto a água extinguia e a terra a sufocava. Mas eu também era teimoso, por isso insisti — não dei ouvido a nossa incompatibilidade. Eu a amava e sempre acreditei que era isso o que as pessoas faziam quando amavam umas as outras — elas insistiam. "O amor supera tudo", é o que dizem.

Nós nos conhecemos por intermédio de um amigo meu. Ela havia ficado amiga dele em um bar de Londres e então ele a convidara para ir a uma festa e eu estava lá. Como eu disse, não me apaixonei por ela logo no começo. Eu sequer cogitei a possibilidade de chamá-la para um encontro, mas ela estava sempre por perto. Eu nunca acreditei em destino, mas as coincidências eram muitas. Até que um dia eu decidi me aproximar para saciar a minha curiosidade. Tudo começara, na verdade, com a boa e velha curiosidade. Daí eu a descobri. Eu a enxerguei através de suas nuances e vi o quão fascinante ela era e notei que eu tinha perdido aquilo o tempo todo. Ela me fez rir. Eu era um professor de faculdade rabugento e mal-humorado num instante e no momento seguinte eu sentia lágrimas escorrendo dos meus olhos ao ouvi-la dizer algo engraçado.

Aquilo foi o que me fez decidir que nós deveríamos ser amigos, então eu a convidei para almoçar comigo.

Ela era pontual e eu gostei daquilo.

Eu gostei do seu sotaque engraçado e macio e do jeito como ela brincava com o seu cabelo louco enquanto bebia cerveja. Gostei de ver como ela não havia limpado uma mancha de tinta na manga de seu casaco — aquilo deveria ter passado despercebido por ela. Ela estava de calça jeans, usava um tênis preto e velho, a versão mais antiga daquilo que parecia estar na moda (e o Converse sequer estava limpo). Por baixo de seu casaco, uma espécie de terninho verde-água, ela tinha uma blusa branca com asas desenhadas num tom grafite meio metálico.

Só descobri que Bella era fascinada por asas quando vi os quadros que ela pintava. A partir daquele momento, onde quer que eu visse asas eu pensaria nela.

Ela me confessou ser apaixonada por rock folk britânico, por isso a levei na primeira oportunidade que tive a um show da banda Mumford & Sons. Quando o show acabou, nós deitamos em cima do capô do carro e esperamos com que a multidão se dispersasse um pouco até finalmente nos movermos. Ela dançou em cima do meu carro, sob um trilhão de estrelas, e pela primeira vez eu me preocupei mais sobre os danos que ela sofreria se caísse dali do que com os que o meu Volvo sofrera ao ser pisoteado. Eu ainda tinha uma foto de recordação daquele dia; ela a tirara acidentalmente quando clicou na câmera em vez da agenda telefônica, onde era para ela ter marcado o número do seu celular novo. A foto era de seus pés descalços em cima do capô prateado do meu Volvo, suas unhas pintadas de azul.

Logo descobri que estar com Bella era como estar perdido e ser encontrado. Você sempre estava cambaleante no escuro, mas pelo menos você estava em movimento. _Você tinha asas, mas não podia voar._ Tinha três metros de altura, mas as paredes continuavam sendo mais altas que você. Mas o mais importante de tudo é que ela nunca permitiria que você se esquecesse — as memórias seriam carregadas com você pelo resto da sua vida.

Eu nunca esperei que ela dissesse as três palavras primeiro, mas foi isso o que aconteceu.

— Eu te amo — ela murmurou para mim. Ela estava com a testa brilhante de suor e seu cabelo estava grudado nas têmporas. Bella também tinha um sorriso nos lábios e o seu peito subia e descia. Nós tínhamos acabado de fazer sexo e aquela não era a nossa primeira vez. Meu peito também não parava quieto e eu estava arfante. Meu coração parecia querer fugir de dentro de mim e pular para a palma da mão dela. Eu não sabia o que dizer e ela sabia disso. — Você não tem que dizer alguma coisa — ela sussurrou enquanto beijava o meu peito. — Você pode ficar em silêncio e apenas aceitar o que eu te disse. É um presente. As pessoas normalmente dizem "eu te amo" quando querem ouvir de volta, Edward, mas eu prometi para mim mesma que não faria isso. Eu te disse isso porque quis. Eu me senti bem e confortável o suficiente para dizer. — Suas mãos correram pelos meus braços e pelo meu peito e desceram pela minha barriga. Ao chegar no meu quadril, elas arrastaram o lençol junto. Eu estava completamente nu sob as vistas de Bella, que se inclinou e beijou a lateral do meu quadril, indo por um caminho que me dava arrepio e fazia as malditas borboletas aparecerem novamente. — Apenas aceite o meu presente para você.

Eu não estava esperando ganhar um boquete depois do "eu te amo", mas foi isso o que aconteceu.

Durante algum tempo eu me senti arrependido por não ter dito eu te amo de volta para ela, mas depois percebi que essa escolha fora a certa a se fazer. Se eu tivesse dito, eu nunca teria conseguido deixá-la partir.

Porque, eventualmente, esse momento chegou.

Eu abri mão dela pelo bem de sua felicidade. Eu a amava com todo o meu coração, mas nós nunca seríamos felizes juntos daquele jeito. Algum de nós precisava mudar, mas nenhum dos dois estava disposto.

Ainda me lembrava do cheiro dela de morango debaixo do meu nariz, impregnado na minha língua. Deixá-la ir embora foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fizera em toda minha vida. Eu a mantive nos meus braços pelo tempo que consegui, segurando junto a mim, meus dedos desesperados se agarrando a cada pedaço dela que estava ao meu alcance... Eu chorei naquele dia. Era aterrorizante saber que a partir daquele momento meu coração não pertenceria mais a ela. Eu agora o tinha em minhas mãos de volta e precisava descobrir o que fazer com aquilo.

Queria ter dado o mundo a ela, mas eu sabia que Bella já tinha o seu próprio.

Como eu previra, dentro de um ano ela fez sucesso com as suas pinturas. Agora ela era uma artista renomada que viajava o mundo em busca de abraços, amor, conexão e choro junto... Ela nunca quis apenas fama ou ser rica. Bella queria mais.

Com um suspiro, eu ajeitei o quadro na parede. Ele estava assinado por ela — um presente de despedida. Havia um coração cor de gelo e disforme pintado contra um fundo rosa-café e duas asas de anjo cor grafite cresciam de dentro dele e se curvavam e abriam com uma imponência chocante e assustadora. Pela primeira vez eu olhei pra aquela pintura e não me senti despedaçado. Pela primeira vez ter aquele quadro na minha sala apenas parecia... bom.

Ouvi a porta se abrindo e girei nos meus calcanhares. Encontrei minha namorada com algumas sacolas na mão.

Ela sorriu para mim e beijou meus lábios.

— Hey, baby — ela fez, indo para a cozinha.

Eu a segui e vi que ela tirava algumas laranjas de dentro das sacolas. Comecei a ajudá-la.

— Então... como foi?

— O mercado estava cheio — ela respondeu e então me encarou e sorriu. — Mas eu consegui os ingredientes que eu precisava para fazer a sua sobremesa preferida. — Eu sorri de volta, embora não me sentisse com humor para isso. Amanhã completaria três meses que nós estávamos morando juntos e ela se esforçava tanto para me deixar feliz que eu não queria decepcioná-la. — Eu vi o quadro — ela comentou sem olhar nos meus olhos. — Ficou bem lá.

Sabia que era uma grande coisa isso o que ela estava fazendo. Ela conhecia a minha história com Bella e conhecia a história do quadro. Eu andei até ela e envolvi sua cintura com meus braços e a puxei para um beijo. Apertei meus olhos e respirei fundo e pela primeira vez eu não procurei o cheiro de Bella no dela. Pela primeira vez, quando o cheiro que veio até mim não foi de morangos, eu me senti bem. Isso deveria significar alguma coisa.

— Ficou sim — eu disse e a beijei novamente. Eu me afundei nela e me permiti tentar de novo.

Para ser amor, só precisava te fazer sorrir. O amor não precisava ser doído, triste ou solitário...

Mas às vezes ele era.

_Oh lights go down_ / Oh as luzes se apagam  
_In the moment we're lost and found_ / No momento em que estamos achados e perdidos  
_I just wanna be by your side_ / Eu só quero estar ao seu lado  
_If these wings could fly_ / Se essas asas pudessem voar

Birdy — Wings.

* * *

**Reviews são _sempre_ bem-vindas.**


End file.
